Lies become love
by deluminator
Summary: Drinny story. The Order plans to get Draco to fall in love with Ginny to get inside information from Death Eaters. But when Draco tells Ginny his secrets, Ginny keeps it from the Order and realizes that she has fallen for the boy. Rated for possible language and a few inappropriate scenes. The story takes place during Ginny's fifth year and Draco's sixth year.


**A/N This is a Drinny story, so if you don't like the pairing this isn't anything for you. But if you _do_ like, love or is only a bit skeptical to the pairing, I would advice you to stay here and try to get through this prologue.**

**The beginning of the story takes place in the summer before Ginny's 5th year, and the Trio's 6th. It will mostly be written from Ginny's point of view, but some chapters or parts will be from other characters.**

**Disclaimer: This magical world belongs to J. K. Rowling, and I'm sorry to say that I'm only borrowing it like thousands of fans all over the rest of the world.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

'So who should it be, then?' said Remus. He looked at all the females in the room, and none of them looked very eager to do the job. It was a hot day in mid July, and almost all of the Order members and all of their children, sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld place 12. They were talking about a spying mission, to get inside information from the evil Lord Voldemort. How they would succeed was the question most of them wondered.

'Hermione is the only girl we've got, who is in Draco's year. Who else could we use?' said Moody and glanced at Hermione like he was rating her. Perhaps he tried to imagine if it was possible that Draco could ever fall for her.

'Alastor,' said Molly in a worried tone. 'Alastor – _please_. We've already got Snape for the inside information – ' but she was interrupted.

'I told you. The Dark Lord doesn't trust me like he once used to. I've tried to explain to him over and over again that I never was on Dumbledore's side, but I've spent too long time at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord won't kill me, he can still use me for missions, but he will never tell me his inner secrets,' said Snape sharply. He didn't really want to be there, but he had to. All of the Order members had to take place in this madness.

'Maybe we should let Miss Granger talk for herself,' said Dumbledore and looked over his glasses without the usual twinkles in his light blue eyes.

Hermione swallowed and looked terrified. 'I – I don't know,' she whispered. 'I could possibly do it…but I hardly doubt it'll work. I'm a Mudblood.' Many people in the room shivered at the word, and had a burning look in their eyes.

'Don't call yourself that, it's pure evil!' said Ron. His face almost matched his flaming red hair in anger, and he placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

'But it is true,' Hermione insisted. 'I would never even be allowed into their Manor. Lucius Malfoy would never ever accept it…'

'She's got a point, you know,' said Tonks and looked up at Moody. She didn't want to risk Hermione either, it just wasn't right. She was hardly even sixteen, and no child should be put out in danger at that age.

'You don't have anything to say about this, Albus?' said Remus and looked up at the old man across the table. What was the headmaster playing at? Was he just going to let this happen? It didn't make sense. It didn't make sense at all…

'I would _never_, Remus, force Hermione Granger or any other child – or adult for that matter – in to doing something out of their own free will,' said Dumbledore.

Everyone was staring at everyone, and no one said a word. Thoughts were drifting from head to head, and no one looked each other in the eyes, they were all staring down on the table or straight forward into the air. Suddenly Ginny Weasley looked up at the crowd that surrounded her. 'I'll do it,' she said stated. Everyone stared at her.

'What?' said a shocked Harry.

'You can't be serious, Ginny,' said Charlie and looked surprised at his baby sister. 'You just can't.'

Molly looked like she was about to have a heart attack and she leaned against her husband who also looked like he was going to puke.

'Look, guys. I turned fifteen just a couple of days ago, remember? I'm just a year beneath Malfoy –' said Ginny.

'I'm not gonna let you go through with this, dear,' said her mother stern.

'Mum, it's not like it is dangerous or anything. I'm just gonna make him fall for me. We will be at school. Dumbledore will be there. I'll have Harry, Ron and Hermione on my side. I'll be just fine,' said Ginny to her mother even though she really didn't want to do this. But someone had to, right?

'She is right, Molly,' said Dumbledore. 'Both me and the rest of the staff who is in the Order – which will say Severus and Minerva – will keep a close look on Miss Weasley for you. I can assure you that she will be in no danger.'

And that was it. The words were said, and there wasn't a thing Molly could do. She looked at her daughter and swallowed. 'Alright then,' she said. 'But if _anything_ goes wrong, Albus, I will have my children home immediately.'

Dumbledore nodded, and all the looks in the room were attached to the youngest Weasley. Ginny had almost hoped that Dumbledore would say that she wasn't allowed. That she couldn't go through with it. But she had been wrong, and now she was sure that she couldn't turn around.

'Shall we go through the plan once more, perhaps?' said Snape. 'We would want to be sure that Miss Weasley here hasn't missed anything, don't you agree?' He looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. 'Indeed,' he said.

* * *

**A/N The first chapter will come up soon. Please let me know if you can find any grammar mistakes, or if you are confused about something. Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
